thelastsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Justice League
The Justice League is an organization comprised of the world's most powerful super-heroes dedicated to fighting crime and injustice. History Formation The first unofficial gathering of the group that would form the Justice League happened when Mutants were exposed to the public during a conflict between Superman and the X-Men against the Friends of Humanity's Sentinels in open public that was orchestrated by Magneto and Doctor Doom in order to hasten a war between humanity and mutants, and turning away Superman's view on humanity. After Superman and the X-Men neutralized the Sentinels, the F.O.H. staged an attack on the Xavier Institute, kidnapping Professor Charles Xavier, and setting the Institute to explode. Fortunately, the students evacuated and Superman and the X-Men arrived and temporarily delayed the explosion. F.O.H. forces attacked them but only to be repelled back with additional help from the Flash, Green Lantern John Stewart, Hawkgirl, and Aquaman (Flash and Aquaman were old friends of Superman's and GL and Hawkgirl had recently aided the X-Men in past missions). Earth's heroes and the X-Men relocated to the Fortress of Solitude following the eventual destruction of the Xavier Institute. At the Fortress, Jean Grey located Xavier at an abandoned S.H.I.E.L.D. facility in New Mexico and learning the F.O.H. are preparing to deploy an army of Sentinels on the mutant haven island, Genosha. Superman contacted the Avengers, who also enlisted Wonder Woman (a contact of Thor's), Spider-Man and the Fantastic Four, for their help in stopping the F.O.H. The heroes, who were then joined by Batman, infiltrated the New Mexico facility where they sabotage/destroying a significant portion of the Sentinels, freeing Xavier along with the Martian J'onn J'onzz, who was kept there in his spacecraft following his arrival to Earth in 1947. However, F.O.H. leader Graydon Creed launched the remaining Sentinels to Genosha. Superman, Green Lantern, and Hawkgirl chased after the Sentinels and destroying the machines until arriving at Genosha. There Magneto and Doom greeted the three and revealed their responsibility for secretly financing the F.O.H. into attacking Genosha and intentions for Superman to reject protecting humanity and to be seen as a savior for mutantkind. Regardless of the villains, Superman refused to follow in leading mutantkind, but instead inspired all present Genoshan mutants to only follow their own destinies instead. Shortly afterward, everyone present witnessed the arrival of Brainiac Mark VI. The machine was sent by its creator Brainiac to assimilate all of Earth's information and then set out to destroy Superman along with all life on the planet. Superman, Hawkgirl and Green Lantern attacked the Brainiac unit that was descending through the atmosphere, but only for it to plummet into the ocean where it assimilated the fallen, destroyed Sentinels to form a gigantic Sentinel-Brainiac robotic hybrid. Mark VI began hacking into every computer system on Earth and crippling every nations' communication and military systems, and turning its attention for New York state to find a sufficient power source in order to launch all of Earth's nuclear arsenal and therefore wiping out the planet. All Earth-based conventional attacks on Mark VI were made ineffective due to its advanced force-field and self-regenerating technology. The other heroes in New Mexico, where the S.H.I.E.L.D. facility was destroyed by J'onn's spacecraft, learned that anti-mutant riots were occurring in major cities in the United States and the Juggernaut having escaped from his confinement by the F.O.H. (as further part of Magneto's plan). The heroes realized that they must go separately in dealing with the different crises. The Avengers, Fantastic Four, and Spider-Man went to pacify the riots while the X-Men dealt with Juggernaut, and the remaining heroes to confront Mark VI. Mark VI, however, proved to be too resilient. Fortunately, Mark VI was made immobilize by a computer virus sent by its brethren Android and allowing the heroes to destroy its Sentinel-composite body. What is left of the A.I. made a desperate attempt to escape but is ultimately destroyed by the virus. The heroes then immediately travel to upstate New York in helping the X-Men against Juggernaut from destroying a dam and flooding a nearby town. Together, the heroes subdued Juggernaut and brought his battered body to Congress and confirming to the Senate meeting convened by Robert Kelly of ensuring peaceful coexistence between mutants and humanity. The gathered heroes recognized the need to help people and making the world better as a team. Thus the Justice League is born. In the aftermath, Superman made a public television appearance through the Daily Bugle where he revealed his Kryptonian origins, urging people to understand mutants without any fear, and announcing the Justice League's purpose to show the world a better way. The newly born League convened at the ruined Xavier Institute and revealed each hero's identity to each other to ensure their trust and cooperation. They began in helping the reconstruction of the Institute. The League also built and activated the Watchtower, set to orbit around the Earth to act as an early warning system. Year One At its inception, the team dealt with averting natural and man-made disasters, stopping both domestic and international crime, and helping to resolve mutant and superhuman-related crises. The League occasionally worked alongside with other heroes, mostly the X-Men and later X-Force, in their daily challenges when the situation required additional aid. Over a year, the League would later included additional members. Green Arrow was the first extended member to be included after he fought alongside the League and the X-Men against the Hellions, Emma Frost and Selene of the Hellfire Club. Spider-Man was recruited after he was blackmailed in helping the Sinister Six when the Green Goblin discovered his secret identity. The League intervened in apprehending the super-criminals, erasing the Green Goblin's memory regarding his knowledge of Spider-Man's identity, and clearing the hero's name. The League, realizing that Spider-Man needed more help in his crime-fighting activity given his young age at the time and protection for his family and loved ones, granted him team membership. Power Girl and Supergirl later joined the League after proving the best of their abilities in rescuing Superman from Doctor Doom. Still, public opinion on the League have been painfully split especially given the League's friendly relations with the X-Men, which those with anti-mutant sentiments looked on the League with disdain; most specifically the F.O.H., which vocally condemned the League and its actions. However, a growing majority of people look upon mutants with understanding since the League's founding. But even with public support, the League - with most of its powerful members operating independent of any government - made many people, most specifically the United States government and its military, uncomfortable and suspicious. Among the most outspoken critic was American Senator Robert Kelly, who was critical of the League's non-government sponsored status and their free will to act, and strongly believed they acted contrary to the best interests of the U.S. Cadmus Conflict Driven by wariness of the League, a group of individuals, led by Amanda Waller, founded Project Cadmus, a secret agency designed to make counter measures in the event the Justice League went rogue, or in especially the case that Superman and his Kryptonian colleagues would do likewise. The first time the League came into conflict with Cadmus, although indirectly, when the organization had funded the Wakandan rebel Erik Killmonger into forcing T'Challa to provide other countries with access to Wakanda's mineral wealth. It was only that the League first came to the knowledge of Cadmus's existence was from Alison Blaire, who was abducted by the organization and forced into revealing the location and gaining access of Superman's Fortress of Solitude. The League formally confronted Cadmus after the organization unwittingly opened a Phantom Zone that threatened Earth and as well releasing Kryptonian General Dru-Zod. The event led to the destruction of Cadmus's headquarters and its existence revealed to the public. Skrull-Kree Invasion On the day of Earth's decision to join the Galactic Confederacy, the Kree Empire, with the backing of the exiled Shi'ar under D'Ken and Cal'syee, declared war on Earth if its denizens doesn't turn over Superman and his Kryptonian ilks to the Kree. Similarly, the Skrull Empire also approached the U.S. government and offered an alliance against the Kree and their allies in exchange for the vast Krptonian information from the Fortress of Solitude. The Justice League investigated and uncovered that the Skrulls were responsible for secretly manipulating the Kree into declaring war on Earth by leaking General Zod's existence and then covertly taking over Earth in the process. Although the Skrull conspiracy was revealed, the situation for Earth remained dire as the Skrulls, Kree, and Imperial Shi'ar became more intent on invading Earth and claiming the Fortress of Solitude. Knowing that Earth is in a desperate position regardless of gaining the assistance of the Galactic Confederacy, General Zod proposed the acquisition of the fable Kryptonian Battlestation Sentrius to rout the invaders. The League except Superman remained on Earth to coordinate the planet's defenses while Superman left with Zod and several other handpicked X-Men and X-Force members to locating Sentrius. Once the invasion forces reached Earth, the League hold out the invaders until the arrival of Sentrius effortlessly neutralized the invaders. General Zod Crisis Shortly after the end of the invasion, General Zod betrayed his allies and revealed his intentions on utilizing Sentrius to conquer Earth. The Justice League and all available allies and foes alike tried and failed to attack Zod head on. It wasn't until that the League carefully planned in revealing the record of Zod's criminal sentence to the Sentrius A.I. and thereby rescinding Zod's command over the battle station. The League and the X-Men then tricked Zod in luring him into a trap that weaken his Kryptonian powers under a red sun, and banishing him back to the Phantom Zone. The events of Zod's attack, however, further alienated public relations with the Justice League due to their previous trust in Zod that led to the untold damages and loss of lives committed by Zod's control over Sentrius. To regaining the public's trust, the League comes into a agreement with the United Nations in sharing authorization over Sentrius. The Coming of Apocalypse Members Founders *Aquaman *Batman *The Flash *The Green Lantern *Hawkgirl *The Martian Manhunter *Superman *Wonder Woman Extended Team *Green Arrow *Power Girl *Sentrius *Spider-Man *Supergirl Allies *X-Men *X-Force *Avengers *Fantastic Four *Excalibur *Cyborg *Booster Gold *Blue Beetle Enemies *Sinister *Sinestro *Sebastian Shaw *Mongul *Major Force *Magneto *Loki *Kingpin *Joker *Green Goblin *Graydon Creed *Dru-Zod *Doctor Doom *Darkseid *Brainiac *Apocalypse Background Information The initial formation of the Justice League in ''The Last Son ''is based on the incarnation seen in the DC Animated Universe, including Aquaman as a founding member as well. In the comics, the founding members of the Justice League were originally Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Barry Allen (the Flash at the time), Green Lantern Hal Jordan, Aquaman, Black Canary and the Martian Manhunter. Following the 2011 reboot, the Martian Manhunter is replaced by Cyborg as a founding member and Black Canary is excluded. Category:Teams